Summer Lovin'
by imasmurf93
Summary: The students at Bayville high are assigned holidays for the summer. Read more tom find out, please R&R rated T for maybe future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**** yay, I'm in a real holiday mood, so I'm typing up heaps of stories with a holiday theme, (I really need a hobby X-D). I thought of this one when I was on the beach the other day.**

"Roll on summer break, yo!" Toad said merrily as he hopped down the corridor with the rest of the brotherhood members.

It was the last day before their school broke up for summer holidays.

"I don't know." Lance said. "What actually is there for us to do? We hardly have the cash to do anything fun."

"So? Would you rather that or this?" Pietro asked, waving a hand around the school corridors. Indicating that he would much rather not be in school.

"Yeah, we don't need cash to have fun." Blob laughed evilly.

Lance rolled his eyes and walked into his science class. Slumping into a chair and glaring at anyone who dared to attempt to sit at the table.

"Hey Lance!" Kitty said walking in.

Lance looked up and smiled at her.

"Oh, hey Kitty, wanna sit here?" He asked, removing his leg from the seat in front and tapping it hopefully.

Kitty was about to answer when they were both interrupted by a blonde haired boy shouting over to her.

"Hey Kitty! C'mon, I saved you a seat."

Kitty nodded at him and turned back to Lance.

"I promised Finn that I'd sit with him today. Sorry, do you want to some and sit with us?" She said sweetly.

Lance wrinkled up his nose and shook his head, then watched her walk away nearer to the front of the room where she joined the blonde boy and sat down talking merrily to him.

Lance took a deep breath in. Finn was quite a good looker. He had a rep to be quite a ladies man. Smart, funny, charming. This didn't usually bother Lance as he had no interest in girls, bar one. The thing that really ticked Lance off was that hen saw Kitty as _his _girl.

The teacher arrived in the room and began talking a load of rubbish which didn't interest Lance much. Lance just sat glaring at Finn and Kitty. Every so often, Finn would whisper something into Kitty's ear and she would giggle, or he would do something to attract her attention and make her smile or laugh. This angered Lance.

He sat tapping his pen on the desk. Trying to take his mind off Kitty being brainwashed by some pretty boy.

"So as a result. The principal has agreed to assign everybody to a holiday destination." The teacher said to the class.

Lance looked up in curiosity. Did the teacher just say what he thought he said?

"The principal feels that this will be good way for you to mix groups and talk to others. At the end of the day, you will be given a slip saying where you're going, what you need to bring and times such as arrival, departure etc."

Lance wondered to himself about whether he would enjoy this or not.

He was given the slip at the end of the day.

_Destination: Beach House, Hawaii,_

_Bring: Sensible clothes,_

_Towels,_

_Swimwear,_

_Toiletries,_

_Suncream__,_

_Arrive with this form along with parent/guardian's consent tomorrow at the school grounds. 10:00am._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Why do they tell us what to bring? Don't they think we can bring them ourselves if we can go on holiday ourselves?" Pietro moaned, looking at the slip that he had been given.

"Ah well at least we might get a decent holiday." Lance replied.

They were gathered in the kitchen, conversing about their assigned places.

" Yo, what about the consent?" Toad queried, realizing that they needed parent/guardians permission.

"Just make one up, they never check them anyway." Lance replied, showing Toad his penmanship of his _'mothers'_ consent.

"Petunia Alvers?" Blob laughed.

"Well I don't know my mom's real name do I?" Lance said, snatching it back.

"They never told me anything about her in the home. Not even her name."

They all laughed at Lance as they walked out of the door. Gathering around Lance's jeep.

"Forget that!" Lance remarked to them, jumping in. "You losers are walking now!"

He drove off, leaving them behind. As he drove past the X-men institute, he saw Kitty dragging a heavy looking suitcase up the road. He beeped his horn as he pulled up next to her.

"Hi Kitty, how about a ride?" Lance smiled as he said this to her.

Kitty looked at him with relief and nodded. He noticed that she was struggling to lift the suitcase into the jeep so he stepped out and took over while she jumped in.

"So…Where you being sent?" Kitty asked as they drove.

"A beach house in Hawaii, it sounds pretty cool but I'm just dreading who else is coming."

"Like, me too!"

"You're dreading who you're being put with?"

"No, well yeah, but I'm like totally going to the beach house too!"

Lance looked at her with a smile.

"Well at least we know that we're not totally alone."

They pulled up into the school grounds, Lance stepped out, hauling Kitty's suitcase and handing it to her before getting out his own.

"Okay, Okay everyone please listen!" Principal Kelly shouted. Getting everyone's attention.

"I would like you all to now assemble into your groups and get onto your coaches. These trips have cost a lot of money so let's not spoil them…"

"Hey Kitty cat." Finn smiled, appearing through the crowd. "You want something Alvers?"

Lance was ready to argue back, but Kitty stepped in before he could say anything.

"Lay off him Finn, he's not doing anything wrong!" She scolded him then smiled at Lance, who smirked back at her.

"Can all of those going to Hawaii Beach House get on this coach please and those goinjg to California…"

They walked towards their selected coaches. After putting their bags into the boot, they went to the door, Lance gestured for Kitty to step in, she giggled as she did so. Lance was also about to step in before feeling a sharp pull on his clothes.

"Alright Rocky boy!" Finn threatened holding Lance tightly by his shirt. "That Kitty babe is my property! Touch her and you'll wish you'd never came on this trip!"

Lance pushed Finn off him and glared back.

"Oh yeah? Since when were you both an item?"

Finn gave an evil, sarcastic smirk. "We're not, but listen Alvers, I always get what I want!"

Finn shoved him out of the way to walk onto the coach, Lance followed, deciding not to kick up a fuss.

In front of him, he watched Finn take the seat at the back next to Kitty. He frowned and then sat in the middle.

He wasn't too sure about this holiday, but he knew one thing. It wasn't going to be a relaxing one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: ****I enjoyed typing this so much that I started this chap as soon as I'd uploaded the first one, hope you're enjoying it so far. I definitely am, it's 2:00am and I can't sleep 'cause I've got this story in my head, if I sleep in bound to lose the events which I'm planning to take place. :O**

**(Sorry, I'm rather hyper on hot chocolate)**

Lance sat with his music on full blast. Although it still didn't drown out the nauseating sounds of Kitty and Finn's hysterical laughter.

He didn't even want to turn around and look at either of them, he just wanted to go back home with the rest of the brotherhood and carry on with their miserable, pathetic lives.

"Hey Douche bag!" Finn's voice followed by a flying malteaser hitting him on the head made Lance turn around, only for him to realize that Finn was talking to him.

"Do you wanna' turn that crap down so we don't all have to suffer from depression?" Finn said glaring at him.

"It's an ipod you schmuck!" Lance jeered back. "The whole idea of it is so that you can listen to music! Anyway, there's no way you can hear that from back there!"

"If you don't turn that crap off I'll come down there and stick it where nobody will be able to hear it play!"

Lance glanced over at Kitty, who was looking furiously at Finn and was angrily nudging him and whispering to him.

"Yeah? I'd like to see you try!"

Finn began to stand up, and Lance did the same. Lance clenched his fists in anger. They all felt the floor shake. The coach was being thrown from side to side.

"Lance STOP IT!" Kitty screamed, standing up and standing in front of Finn.

"Finn, for gods sakes will you just quit being a jerk and leave him alone?" Kitty yelled at him.

Finn reluctantly sat down. Kitty glared at him and then walked over to Lance, sitting in the seat in front of him.

She turned around and smiled sweetly at him. He returned the grin and carried on listening to his music.

After about five minutes, Kitty had obviously become bored as she playfully turned round and took an earphone from his ear, placing it to her own.

"Whoa, what is this music?" She asked, looking at him in a strange way, as if calculating whether she liked the style or not.

"Oh, it's Billy Talent. I can change it if you like." Lance replied quickly, taking his ipod from his pocket.

"No, no, you don't have to like, change it just because it's not what I listen to." She smiled back.

Lance smiled back at her, handing her his ipod to let her choose which song she wanted.

"You sure your _boyfriend_ is okay with you sitting over here?" He said glancing over to a very angry looking Finn.

"Not my boyfriend! Anyway, he's not in control of my life you know." Kitty replied, also glaring over to Finn and handing Lance back his ipod after changing the song.

Just when they'd began to start another conversation they both looked up to find Finn standing next to them.

"Kitty, we're having a doubles match with Janey's cards, I need you to partner up with me." He said, his face expressionless.

Kitty sighed and shrugged at Lance before standing up and following Finn to the back of the coach. Finn narrowed his eyes and gave Lance a triumphant look as he sat down next to Kitty and carried on playing the card game.

Lance sighed and watched Kitty and Finn play against the other two girls who were also on the trip. Kitty seemed pretty happy so Lance decided to get back to his own business and not lose his rag. Otherwise, Finn would most likely not survive for the rest of the journey.

4 hours had gone by and Lance, by now, had grown extremely irritated by the noise which most of them were making at the back. Well, the noise that Finn was making.

"Okay everyone, we're here!" Mr. Greene (who was driving the coach) grinned as they all cheered.

They drove on a beautiful sandy beach. The coach stopped and all kids stood up and jumped off, retrieving their bags and looking around at their home for the next two weeks.

Although the beach was clean and the sea a beautiful deep blue, it was practically empty. The beach was all theirs.

Mr. Greene unlocked the door to the small cottage and they all stepped inside. It was bigger than it looked from the outside. At the far edge of the room was a simple television set, gathered around that were sofas, two double seaters and a three seater. On the left hand side of the door was a dining table, with six chairs around it. A piano sat against the wall on the right hand side of the door and the kitchen was in a room just beyond it.

They all muttered to each other excitedly as they walked in, sitting on the sofas, playing on the piano, examining the paintings on the wall. Lance stood in the doorway silently. Watching them all as they looked around their new place.

"Okay everyone please listen to me for a second!" Mr. Greene projected to all of them.

"Now I know you're probably all itching to get settled, go on the beach and all of that, but first, we'll sort out some sleeping arrangements."

He held up a yellow sticky note which was placed in the centre of the right hand wall, in between two closed doors.

"Down each of these corridors, there is a bathroom and two bedrooms. We are going to use these as dormitories." He explained slowly. "This one will be the girls, you may sort out your own sleeping arrangements. And this is to he the boys, Lance, Finn, I'm afraid neither of you get a say in the arrangements, you're both sharing one room and I'm having the other."

Lance and Finn gave each other cold glares before they both walked down the corridors to find their room. They both walked in and looked around. It was a typical holiday bedroom. A fairly small room with two twin beds opposite each other and two small cupboards on the side of them.

"Okay Alvers!" Finn said harshly. "This is my side, and that's yours, I don't want you stepping one foot over my side!"

Lance scoffed, throwing his bag onto the bed. "And you think I'd want to? I might catch something."

Finn also threw his bags onto his bed and grabbed Lance by the collar.

"Listen punk, you won't like me when I'm angry! So if I were you, I'd stay away."

Lance pushed him off and glared at him. "Who do you think you are the incredible hulk? _You won't like me when I'm angry!_" He mocked, walking out of the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They were all sat on the sofa (except for Mr. Greene who hadn't came out of his room).

"That's it! I'm going out on the beach, who's coming." The one girl said.

Everybody nodded and grunted in agreement. All standing up and starting to walk out. Kitty stopped at the door, realizing that Lance was still sitting alone on the sofa, looking deep in thought.

"You coming Lance?" Kitty asked sweetly.

Lance looked up at her, awoken from his daydream.

"You sure I won't cramp your style?" Lance mumbled, sinking deeper into the sofa.

"Style? What style? C'mon, it won't be any fun without you." Kitty said to him, walking over and pulling him up from where he was sitting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: ****Thanks to you guys who favorited, reviewed and just read this story. I'm glad you're all enjoying it. **

**Oh and quick note to ****Chaos Chimera-Chan, Yes, great minds think alike :-D I was planning that for a later chapter.**

"Hey watch it!" Lance yelled as he sat on the rock watching the other four play, fight and splash in the water. He felt like the only responsible one at that moment.

He decided that he'd rather not get involved with playing with them in the sea because he saw either him or Finn 'accidentally' drowning if he did. Anyway, he preferred sitting and glaring at Finn from the distance he was at.

Kitty seemed to be having a lot of fun, she and Finn were getting much closer much to Lance's disgust, they were splashing each other in the water. Kitty made a huge wave go over Finn, he stopped for breath and wiped his eyes and then dived at Kitty, pushing her head underwater.

Lance smelled trouble but kept his cool, knowing that Kitty could just phase through his hand if things got too rough. But Lance still kept a close eye on what Finn was doing. Sure enough, Kitty phased through his hand, coughing intensely.

She glared at Finn and threw another wave at him.

"I couldn't breathe you doofus!" She yelled.

"Forget it doll, I knew you could come through my hand like that otherwise I wouldn't have done it." Finn said sweetly, attempting to give Kitty a hug, but she pulled away.

"Forgive me?" He asked innocently. Kitty thought and then playfully splashed him again.

Finn laughed, then lifted her onto his shoulders and they were running around in the water chasing the other two girls.

Kitty shouted something at Finn and he threw her legs back, causing her to fall backwards into the water.

She went in headfirst, when she hit the floor, she rolled over onto her hands and knees, holding the side of her forehead with one hand.

Lance shot up and jogged over to where they all stood around her.

"What do you think you were doing?" He yelled at Finn as he helped Kitty up.

"Chill out Alvers, we were just having a laugh." Finn replied coldly.

"Oh, a laugh? She's hurt!" Lance said angrily.

Finn looked Lance up and down then moved towards Kitty, trying to put his arms around her.

"Babe, I'm so sorry." He said, acting sorrowful.

"Forget it!" Lance sneered, pulling her away and holding her up. "I'm taking her back to the beachhouse."

Finn just scoffed and walked away. Lance turned all of his attention back to Kitty, holding her up and helping her walk.

"I'm feeling real dizzy." Kitty said slowly.

"It's okay, we're nearly back." Lance replied to her, walking slowly so not to rush her.

He opened the door and lay Kitty on one of the sofas, then he sat next to her and looked at the wound on her head.

It was pretty red, and looked extremely painful. It looked like both a bump and a bruise were already forming.

"What happened?" Lance asked gently running his finger down her hairline of her fringe.

"When Finn pushed me off him, I sort of fell face first and I think I hit my head on a rock or something. I…I can't really remember." Kitty said vaguely, squinting her eyes. "I don't feel too good."

Lance remembered back to his health and social class.

"What do you mean you don't feel good?" He asked her softly.

"I'm real dizzy, my head hurts, obviously, and I just feel really sick." Kitty replied quietly. Her eyes flickering.

"No, Kitty, you can't go to sleep." Lance said, softly shaking her to wake her up.

"But I'm real tired."

"Kitty, you could have concussion! It's important that you don't sleep for a while." Lance explained to her.

He got up and came back with a cold, damp flannel and gently placed it on her head.

She sighed and stared up at him.

"So, you're sharing a room with Finn right? How's that going so far?" She asked.

"Well, we hate each others guts, so not too good. What about you? Getting on with your new roommate?" Lance replied.

"No, I'm on my own in a room. Janey and Em have bunked together. Neither of them like me anyway." She smiled.

"What are you talking about, of course they like you."

"No, They're only being nice to me 'cause I'm hanging out with Finn, when I'm not around him, they're horrid to me."

Lance scoffed

"Don't worry, you're doing a lot better than me. Do you know you're the only one whose actually talked to me friendly on this trip? I tell you, you're lucky you're one of the popular ones." He said.

"I'm not popular, like I said, they hate me. When we first met, you told me to accept that I'm an outcast, that I'm different to everybody else."

Lance looked at her curiously. "What does that matter now?"

"I just mean…Be yourself, don't let people judge you for being avalanche, let them judge you for being Lance and who cares if they don't like it?"

Lance smiled at her. She was obviously feeling a lot better.

The door banged open and Finn walked in followed by the other two girls.

"How you doing Kit?" Finn asked. Glaring at Lance as he walked towards them. He clicked his finger at Lance and pointed away. Telling him to move.

Lance sighed and got up, walking through their dorm and into his room.

He heard them all talking in the main area and Finn walked in just after it had gotten dark.

"I'll tell you one more time Alvers, Kitty is my property and you are not to touch her. Do you understand or must I spell it out?" He hissed at Lance.

"She's not just some object you know Finn! Anyway, you didn't exactly seem to care when you nearly knocked her out on the beach!" Lance snarled back.

"Oh, come on! She was hardly in grave danger."

"When she's with you? I'm not to sure." Lance said, getting into bed.

Finn obviously couldn't come up with a decent comeback so just also got into bed and lay back.

"Just stay away from her Alvers!" Was the last thing Lance heard before going to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: ****Wow, I've just opened my inbox to like 20 emails of fanfiction reviews, story alerts and favorites, and they keep coming. Thanks so much guys!**

**Credit for the song I use goes to the amazing Bryan Adams; I love this song so I wanted to put it in.**

**~x~**

Lance groaned as he woke up. He hated mornings. Finn wasn't in his bed. Lance dragged himself out of bed and made his way to the main area. When he came through the dorm entrance he looked at the sofas, where he saw Kitty and Finn.

Kitty was seated near the arm of the chair, her elbows rested on the back of the sofa and her arms and hands hung freely.

Finn was sitting an arms width away from her, his arms were spread out along the back of the sofa and his hand was gripped onto Kitty's and his thumb was stroking the back of her hand gently.

The sight made Lance feel nauseas. The two had obviously not noticed him there. He walked into the kitchen making himself a bowl of cereal and listened to their conversation.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Kit Kat. I just got carried away. I was so worried about you when you fell but I thought that you just needed space." Finn said gently to her.

"Yeah right." Lance muttered under his breath.

"You're not mad at me are you Kit Kat? Are you mad at Huckleberry Finn?" Lance rolled his eyes. Finn was talking to her like she was five years old.

He couldn't stand anymore of this. Lance walked in with his bowl of cereal and stood in front of both of them.

"Move over a little Huckleberry." Lance said, forcing himself between the two of them and sitting so squashed up that Finn was forced to move away. Kitty giggled quietly and Lance grinned. Then he turned to her and gently moved her fringe out of the way to observe her head injury.

"Swellings gone down." He stated. "I thought you were gonna' come up with one heck of a bruise there."

"You guessed right." Kitty smiled, pushing his hand away and putting her fringe back to its original position. "You don't want to know how much foundation I used to hide it."

"Alvers! Do you mind? We were trying to talk!" Finn said rudely.

Lance turned to him and gave a cocky grin, his face was turned directly away from Kitty so she couldn't see the mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Sorry, I was just checking how she was. I was real worried about her yesterday." He said.

"Well she's fine, now will you go play in traffic or something and let us talk?" Finn hissed back.

"Finn!" Kitty scolded him.

"Na, don't worry Kitty." Lance said standing up and walking over to the door. He picked up one of five surfboards that were standing by the window next to the door.

"I'm going for a surf." He said, smiling and then disappeared out of the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He lay on his board while in the water and looked up at the clouds.

This was one place where he could really relax. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a huge wave in the making. He stood up and braced himself. Tackling the wave with such skill.

He decided to go back after a few hours. He was getting pretty cold and the waves were dying down anyway.

He walked in to find only Janey and Em sitting in the main area. Doing each others hair. He didn't really care much to talk to them so he walked straight for his room.

He grabbed the handle and pushed the door. It opened to show Kitty sitting on Finn's bed, Finn was wrapped around her. Lance's eyes opened wide. They were KISSING!

Lance just closed the door slowly and continued to walk into the room. That smacking, slurp sound he heard as they broke apart went through his head like nails being drawn down a blackboard.

"Didn't you notice the do not disturb sign Alvers?" Finn spat at him.

"Well this is my room too buttwipe!" Lance hissed back at him. Not making eye contact with either of them. He just went to his wardrobe and acted like he was looking for something inside it.

Sun cream! That was good enough, he picked that up and went to march out of the room.

"Lance!" He heard Kitty say, he turned to look at her. She said nothing, her face showed feelings of embarrassment and hurt. She met eyes with him, and then looked away. Angry with herself.

Lance just walked out silently. He stood outside the door, leaning against the wall. He tugged ferociously at his hair and tried to hold in his scream of rage.

"What a loser!" He heard Finn say.

"You don't have to be so mean to him Finn!" Kitty whispered.

Lance peaked through the crack in the door. Kitty was sat huddled into a ball shape and Finn was behind her, cradling her in his arms.

"Forget about him babe! He's a freak." Finn told her, kissing softly at her neck and shoulders.

That was enough for Lance to hear. He stormed out, ignoring the remarks of Janey and Em.

"Hey what's up with you?"

"He so needs counseling!"

In the water, once again, he lay on his back on the board. His hands covered over his face as he tried to beat the tears of sadness and jealously which were flowing so freely.

He gazed up at the clouds again. He saw one which was the shape of a heart, he lay gazing at it, as if it had some sort of hope for him. It pulled apart to form two separate shapes. He sighed.

He stood up, steadying himself on the board. Then he clenched his fists and rolled back his eyes. The ground shook and the water rippled. A huge tidal wave formed and Lance rode it. He formed many, taking out his hurt and stress on the waves.

He didn't talk to anybody when he got back. He stayed away from Kitty and blanked out any of Finn's smart remarks.

The last thing he heard when lying in his bed was Finn whispering to him

"Like I said Alvers, I always get what I want!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, Lance woke up lying on his stomach with his head on the pillow facing the wall. He rolled over and glanced at his watch, 8:00am. He looked over at Finn's bed; he must have already gotten up.

He decided to get up.

After getting dressed, he went into the main area, it was empty. Lance just guessed that they'd all gone out and left him. He wouldn't be surprised. Not that it bothered him. He needed some alone time.

Pouring himself some cocoa, he walked out of the kitchen, running his finger down the wooden cabinet of the piano. Setting his cocoa aside, he sat on the stool which was in front of it and lifted the edge, gazing at the keys. He played an A, it was a little out of tune, but not to bad.

He played a few chords and played a tune which was in the back of his head. He remembered being able to play this years ago.

He sang the words slowly as he worked out the chords which he was supposed to play. Singing it with the same tune, but in his own way.

"Look…Into my eyes…You will see…What you mean…To me…" That was the tune, he remembered this. This was a song which he would play all of the time years ago.

"Search your Heart, Search your soul, And when you find me, you'll search, no more.

Don't tell me, it's not worth trying for, you can't tell me, it's not worth dying for, you know it's true, everything I do…I do it…for you."

He stopped suddenly and turned around when he heard somebody clapping behind him.

"Nice." Kitty smiled. She was stood leaning against the door leading to her dorm.

"Didn't know I had an audience." Lance replied quietly, turning back to the piano and playing some single keys.

"No, just me." Kitty smiled, walking over and standing next to him.

Lance didn't look at her, he just kept focused on the piano and the music he was making.

"Didn't know you played." Kitty said, trying to break the tension.

"Not for donkeys years, a kid taught me at the orphanage. She said I needed a hobby." He smiled, remembering the face of that older girl, whom tried so hard to make a nice person out of him. If she saw him now, the bad boy, outcast that he had become. What would she say?

Kitty giggled.

"You're a pretty good singer you know." She said casually.

"Na."

Kitty looked at him and sighed.

"You still mad at me aren't you?"

Lance looked at her looking confused. "Mad at you? Why would I be mad?"

Kitty just perched next to him on the stool, he moved over a bit more so that she could sit on.

"I told Finn to stop picking on you." She said, changing the subject.

Lance stayed quiet for a while and then a thought appeared in his head, something that he had to know.

"Are you and Finn a couple now?"

He watched Kitty out of the corner of his eye. She nodded slowly. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"I know you hate his guts Lance but…will you please just try and get along with him? For me?"

He rolled his eyes, _it wasn't him that was the problem._ He looked at her and gave a quick smile then turned his head back to the piano, frowning again.

Kitty smiled back.

"Thanks Lance, you're such a good friend." She said standing up and hugging him.

He gave a small whine with pain. She looked at him in curiosity, then lifted up his shirt to see his back was bright red.

"Ouch, sunburn!" Kitty said to him. "You wanna' put something on that."

She dissaperad and lance watched her walk away. She came back with a blue bottle.

"After sun lotion, it should stop you peeling." She smiled. "Come here, I'll help you put it on."

Lance shook his head. "No thanks, I don't need it."

Kitty just looked at him. "You do, come here!"

"Kitty! You are not going to put lotion on me!"

"Lance come on, it should soothe it a little."

"Kitty no." Lance laughed as she attempted to lift up his shirt to rub it on him. He stood up and moved out of the way.

""If I have to pin you down and do it then I will!" Kitty smiled, a cheeky grin on her face.

Lance looked back at her and mimicked her grin. He loved it when she did this.

"Lance, come on, sit down." Kitty said, sitting down on the sofa.

Lance rolled his eyes realizing that he wasn't going to win. He went and sat next to her then turned around for her.

She squirted some into her hand and then gently touched his back.

He shot back up again, facing her.

"It's cold!" He moaned.

"Lance! Stop being such a baby and get it over and done with."

She grabbed his arm and pulled his back down, ignoring his pleads for mercy.

"No, Kitty, trust me, I'm fine, it's not as bad as it looks, I can handle it, really."

She gently tugged off his shirt and forced him to lie on his front. Then she playfully sat on the small of his back. Gently massaging his sunburn with her fingertips.

Lance was so relaxed. He had to admit, Kitty was skilled with this. It didn't even hurt that much. He was actually sad when she'd finished.

She got off him and he sat up.

They sat there awkwardly. Kitty smiled at him shyly and he returned it.

"You've got some on your front." She pointed out, squirting some after sun about the size of a pea into her hand then rubbing it into his chest and stomach.

"What the hell is this?" Finn was standing at the front door, gobsmacked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**** Hi guys, I hope you're enjoying this story so far. This is only a short chapter but, I've got writer's block. Why do I always insist on writing two stories at the same time even when it confuses me. Oh well, enjoy.**

**~x~**

"Alvers, get your hands off my girlfriend!" Finn yelled.

"What a horrid guy!" Em sniffed.

"He was just waiting until she was taken!" Janey muttered.

"No, wait!" Kitty stood up. "It's not like that, we're just real good friends!"

Finn walked over to the sofa slowly. Gradually moving closer towards Kitty and Lance. He stood in front of them, directly in front of Kitty. He took a deep breath, raised up his hand and then swung it towards Kitty, lashing her face with the back of it.

Lance stood up automatically, preventing himself from thumping the living daylights out of Finn. Em and Janey laughed harshly.

Kitty held her cheek in shock. Gazing at Finn with wide eyes.

"Don't lie to me!" Finn whispered to her. Kitty slowly sunk back into her chair, gazing up at Finn.

The ground started to shake. The whole house was moving. Finn turned and glared at Lance.

"Quit it Alvers, this isn't anything to do with you."

"She's not lying!" Lance said, trying to stay calm. "And if you ever hit her again…"

"You'll what?" Finn asked cockily. Standing inches away from Lance's face.

Lance glanced over at Kitty, who was looking at him with pleading eyes.

"_Don't_" she mouthed to him. Lance stared back at Finn and slowly sat back down onto the sofa.

"That's what I thought!" Finn said in a cold tone. He glared at them both and then walked into his dorm. Em and Janey left and walked to theirs.

Both Kitty and Lance sat in silence. Kitty simply sat gazing in front of her.

Lance quickly peeked at her out of the corner of his eye. She looked mortified, humiliated. There were tears filling in her eyes.

He hated to see her so sad, so scared. He wanted to cheer her up.

"Kitty." He spoke softly. Placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks a lot Lance!" She shouted, standing up.

"What? Kitty I…" Lance was so confused, why was she yelling at him.

"You just had to get involved didn't you? If you hadn't of stood up, threatened him and acted so tough!"

"Kitty, that guy just slapped you across the face if you didn't just notice! What was I supposed to do? Just sit and watch?"

"Yes Lance, You should have just sat and watched! Now Finn thinks that I cheated on him!" Kitty buried her head in her hands.

"If that guy is so overprotective that you can't hang around with any guys then…"

"What you know Lance? You're just…"

Kitty quickly stopped herself from finishing the sentence. Anger suddenly rushed through Lance.

"Just what? Just _a hood_? Go ahead, say it, you felt no shame it saying it before, why not say it again?" He yelled back to her.

Kitty gazed at him with huge eyes. She burst out into tears and ran out, towards her room.

Lance sat back into the sofa. Yanking irritably at his hair. Mentally kicking himself for what he'd just said.

He counted to ten, concentrating on breathing in and out. He leant forwards and buried his head in his hands. Cursing himself.

"I was right." He whispered. "This summer break really does suck!"

He stood up and walked towards the window. Gazing at the freedom of the waves. The late sun now reflecting on the water. He wanted to be apart of it. It was how he'd been relaxing throughout this holiday. He picked up the surf board which he'd taken possession of, and opened the front door.

Before walking out, he thought about Kitty. Despite how she'd blamed him for the whole scenario, all he could think about was how upset she was. He wanted to see her, to talk to her. He put down the board and walked through the girls' dorm, in the first door, he heard Janey and Em talking and giggling about the whole event. He carried on walking to the next room, which he guessed was Kitty's room. From outside the door, he heard a weak sobbing.

Lance pushed the door gently, and stepped in. Kitty was lying on her stomach on her bed, weeping into her pillow. He walked over and silently sat on the edge of her bed. She turned to look at him, then looked away, towards the wall.

"I'm sorry." Lance whispered. Looking at the wall opposite.

"Don't be." Kitty sniffed, sitting up and facing him. "I overreacted. You didn't do anything wrong. I know you were just looking out for me."

Lance smiled at her then looked back at the wall.

"You're not just a hood Lance." Kitty said after a while. Lance still stared at the wall, listening intently.

"You mean so much more to me than that."

When he heard this, Lance gave a subtle smile.

"Really?" He turned and looked Kitty in the eye.

"Yeah, you've been like my best friend while we were on this trip." Kitty smiled back weakly.

Kitty's smile only lasted for a few seconds. She looked down at the covers on the bed and her smile slowly faded. She started to sob again.

Lance placed a hand on her shoulder and wiped some of her tears gently with his thumb.

"Hey, I'm going to ride some waves. You wanna' come with?" He smiled to her.

"I don't know how to surf." Kitty sniffed.

"Come on, I'll show you. It's a real stress reliever!"

"I really don't feel up to it." She moaned, lying back down and burying her head into her pillow.

"I'm not leaving you here like this, you're coming whether you like it or not." Lance chuckled, grabbing her hand. "Trust me, you'll love it."


	6. Chapter 6

"Nice wetsuit!" Kitty joked as Lance walked out of his dorm in the wetsuit which the Xmen had given him when he'd joined.

Lance chuckled.

"Yeah, well it's the only wetsuit I have, and I don't want to make the sunburn any worse." He smiled at her.

She really carried out the beach babe look very well. She was in a pink bikini. It looked great on her and really showed off her figure. Her hair was tied up as usual. She was lightly bronzed. She had a towel rested on her shoulders and small, simple flip flops on her feet.

"Finn didn't give you any grief when you went into your room did he? I felt you causing a tremor." Kitty asked anxiously. Rubbing on her sun cream.

"Of course he did." Lance laughed. "First he gave me verbal abuse, then he pushed me up against the wall, he told me if I go near you then I'm dead meat, and all that jazz."

Kitty smiled at him sympathetically.

"I'm so sorry." She said to him.

"Hey, it's not like it's your fault Kitty, so quit apologizing." Lance grinned cockily as he walked past her.

"What did you say to him?"

Lance turned around and shrugged.

"You don't have to worry about that. C'mon, let's go." He beamed at her.

She smiled back.

"Okay, will you do my back?" She asked, turning around, handing him the sun cream and pulling her ponytail out of the way.

Lance took the bottle and squeezed some onto his hand, then he gently rubbed it on any parts of Kitty's back that was visible: Her neck, her shoulders and down to the small of her back.

"Oh, wait, you missed a spot!" Lance said to Kitty when he'd handed her the sun cream back.

"Where?" Kitty asked, searching her body for a place that she hadn't covered.

"Here!" He said, wiping the excess cream from his hands over Kitty's cheek.

"Lance!" She laughed, squeezing some more cream onto her hand. "Wait! You didn't do _your_ face!"

He ran out of the house, grabbing the board as he went past. Kitty ran after him laughing hysterically.

They ran down to where the sea met the beach. Lance threw the board on the floor and prepared himself for Kitty lunging at him. He grabbed her arms as she did so, pushing her hands towards her face, attempting to splatter her with the cream she had on her palm.

Kitty pushed back with all her might.

They toppled over, Kitty's arm still in the air and Lance still holding onto it for dear life.

Lance was now leaning over Kitty. He placed his other arm down in the sand, so not to put all of his weight onto her. She gazed up at him with her beautiful, blue eyes. He gazed back at her, taking in all of her beauty. He was entranced by her.

He loosened his grip on her arm, she smiled and seemed to be positioning her head closer to his, bringing it closer and closer. Lance did the same and closed his eyes excitedly.

_Splat! _Kitty ran her cream covered hand all over Lance's face and then burst out laughing again. Lance rubbed it off and then smirked evilly at her, pinning both of her arms down.

"That wasn't very nice!" He teased.

"Well it worked." Kitty gave a triumphant smile and then looked up at him again, with the same look.

Lance scoffed at her and then began to move closer…and closer.

Then warning bells began to go off in his head.

_Technically, she's still taken! She hasn't dumped Finn! Finn didn't exactly dump her!_

Then another voice entered his head.

_Yeah…But Finn doesn't deserve a girl like her! He doesn't even treat her right!_

He looked up, then looked back at Kitty, who was looking back at him curiously.

The two voices were arguing in his head.

_It's not fair on Kitty to kiss her and make her decide._

_No, but it's obvious that she's not happy with Finn._

_Is it really though?_

Lance shook his head hastily. Trying to get rid of the voices.

He looked back down at Kitty who was smiling up at him.

He grinned at her.

"C'mon." He smiled as he stood up.

He held out a hand to help her up. She took it. Still holding onto her hand, he picked up the board. He only let go of her hand when they entered the water. When they were about waist deep, he placed the board in the water and held it still.

"Hop on!" He said, gesturing to Kitty to sit on the board. She slowly got on, kneeling close to the front. After she was stable, Lance got on behind her and paddled using his hands.

"Bad luck Lance, there's no waves." Kitty smiled, looking rather hopeful.

"That's where mutant powers come in!" Lance smirked at her and stood up. "Hold on tight!"

Kitty did as she was told to. Lance clenched his fist and grunted, his eyes rolled back. Kitty felt a small tremor and looked out towards the sea. Her eyes widened as she saw the size of the tidal wave coming near them.

"L…Lance? Have you like… done a wave this big before?" She stuttered, still bewildered by the wave.

"No!" Lance smiled, amused by her disbelief. "Just hang on tight!"

The wave soon came to them. Kitty screamed as it lifted the board. She clenched onto the edge of the board tightly. They zoomed through the blue tunnel of water. Kitty looked up at Lance who was handling the wave with great ease. She smiled and took one hand from the board, she touched the mouth of the wave and cheered. It was so much fun.

She giggled as they finished.

"I told you you'd love it." Lance grinned at her.

"Again! Do a bigger one!" Kitty laughed.

Lance did so. Kitty squealed in delight as Lance rode down one wave after another. After the third wave, Kitty even stood up. She got her balance, and pushed herself up from the board. Lance helped her stand and regain her balance. She held on tight to Lance, he just smiled at her. Enjoying the contact.

Lance had just made the biggest wave yet. Kitty screamed in delight as they went through the beautiful blue barrel. She even stood up on her own.

Then something happened. Finn's face seemed to emerge in the water. Lance stared at it in shock. He lost balance and wobbled. The board went unstable and both Kitty and Lance were thrown off by the large wave hitting them and were pulled under by the huge wave.

Lance fought the current and kicked up to the surface. He gasped for air when he came to the top.

"Kitty! Kitty!" He yelled, looking around frantically.

He held his breath and dived underwater, he tried to look for Kitty but couldn't see anything in that water.

He resurfaced and looked around desperately. "KITTY!!"

Nothing.

"KITTY!"

He saw her head bobbing up and down. She gasped for air each time her head came out of the water, only to disappear back into it again. Lance rushed to her aid. He swam over and held her up. She coughed severely, spluttering water and gasping.

"Are you okay?" He asked after she'd stopped coughing. They were both still panting from their lack of air.

"Yeah, I think so." She replied and held onto him tightly.

"Aw man, where'd the board go?" He whispered, looking around for it. He noticed it not too far away. Keeping her head up, he pulled her over to it.

"Get on." He panted to her when they got to it. He held it steady as she climbed up and lay on it with her stomach.

She coughed again. Folding her arms and resting her head on them. Watching him.

"We're too far out." Lance said, looking around. "I don't know what way to swim."

"What do we do?" Kitty asked.

Lance looked at her. "Hold on tight!"

He clenched his fists and rolled back his eyes. A large wave appeared. He clung to the board. The wave lifted up the board and zoomed away. Lance held onto the board for dear life, swallowing mouthfuls of water and chocking on the salt. He lost his grip when the sand was in sight.

The board and Kitty got to land safely. Lance struggled to swim the last few strokes but soon made it.

He was greeted by one too many people than he wanted…

**Three guesses who that is…Yay.**

**Aww I've got writers block now and I have one other idea to put into this story, I just haven to figure out how to fit it in. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying it so far anyway**

**~x~**


	7. Chapter 7

"Alvers! What are you trying to do? Kill her?" Finn yelled at him from the beach. Lance lay on the ground, ignoring him.

"Come on Kitty, let's get you in and dry. We're going out in about an hour." Finn said, placing Kitty's towel over her shoulders. Kitty walked away with him, glancing over her shoulder and giving Lance a grateful smile.

The voice inside Lance's head came back as he watched them walk away.

"_See? He really does care for her and she seems happy with him."_

"_Yeah, that's until he hits her again!__"_

"_You and her we're sitting there, you were topless and she was rubbing your chest. Wouldn't you go crazy too?"_

"_Maybe, but it's still no excuse to hit her!__"_

He shook his head to try and forget about the voices as he picked up the board and walked in.

Kitty was sat on the sofa, snuggled up to Finn. She glanced over as Lance walked inside and smiled at him.

"Lance, there's a fair on further down the beach, we're going in a little while. You wanna' come?" She said to him. The look on Finn's face was a picture to Lance.

"Sure." He shrugged, going to walk into the dorms corridor for a shower.

"On one condition!" Kitty stated. Finn and Lance looked at her. "You two can't fight once."

Lance sighed and walked towards the bathroom. That was going to be tough. Anyway, it wasn't _him _that she had to tell.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"For me?" Kitty said with a reluctant look.

"Don't you like it?" Lance asked, handing her a stick of pink candy floss.

"Yeah, I love it! But I've really gotta' like…watch my figure, you know with the xmen outfit and all that. There's nothing worse than a fat person in one of those suits." She grinned, taking a small bite.

"Ah, no, you're perfect as…" Lance stopped himself and looked away, scratching his neck.

Kitty smiled at him.

"It's okay Lance, it was sweet, what you said." She said gently to him.

Lance looked at her and smiled. Hoping that she didn't notice the blush on his cheeks.

Finn had just finished on the gravity wall. He walked over towards Kitty, stopping dead in his tracks. Lance had noticed him but Kitty was still looking around. Finn suddenly looked angry. Then he painted on a smile and walked over.

"Hey who bought my girl candy floss?" He said in a playful tone, although he glared daggers at Lance as he walked past. Kitty grinned at him.

"I did." Lance replied casually.

"Well you needn't have bothered." Finn said, walking behind Kitty and grabbing her waist. Giving Lance a triumphant look. "She's sweet enough already."

He started munching at Kitty's neck, Kitty beamed at Lance and then turned her attentions to Finn. Meeting his lips and passionately kissing him.

"I know she is." Lance whispered sadly, loud enough for only himself to hear.

"Oh a carousel! I haven't been on one of those since I was like six!" Kitty squealed excitedly and pulled out of Finn's grip. She took his hand and they walked over to the carousel queue. Kitty looked at Lance as they walked, her eyes signaling for him to follow. He did so.

"Room for one more?" The operator shouted through the crowd. "The wait is probably about five minutes."

"Why don't you go on Kit Kat, this isn't really my kind of ride anyway." Finn said to Kitty. She looked at Lance, he just shrugged.

"I have a real bad headache, the spinning won't do much for it."

Kitty shrugged and hopped onto the last horse. She looked at its sash and pointed to its name. _Huckleberry._

Lance sighed and rolled his eyes, which Finn noticed.

"Got a problem Alvers?" He hissed.

Lance just shook his head.

"Not at all Huck." Lance said in a hillbilly kind of accent, then grinned at his own joke, obviously finding it much more amusing than Finn did.

"You know I won't think twice about kicking your butt if you piss me off Alvers." He said in a harsh, threatening tone.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Lance said, trying to be mature.

"Oh, your scared now are you! Now you know that I _will_ kick your ass."

"No!" Lance hastily said. "It's just, Kitty hates us arguing all the time."

"She's not yours to worry about Alvers!" Finn scoffed. "And you're both getting a little too close for my liking, so back off!"

Lance gritted his teeth.

"You know, I'm not the kind of guy who steals other guys' girlfriends, no matter how much I hate the guy or how crazy I am about the girl! I may be many things…But I'm not a girlfriend stealer." He said, getting rather irritated with Finn's overprotective boyfriend act.

"Pssh," Was all Finn could muster out.

Lance was trying to count to ten in his head, to calm down his anger.

"And the only reason I didn't blab about you're little make out session you were having with Em when I walked in to get my wetsuit, was because I didn't want _her_ to get hurt." Lance nodded towards Kitty as she rode past on 'huckleberry', they both smiled and waved at her.

"And if you do blab, you won't just have to worry about the pain of your sunburn! You'll have something much worse to deal with!" Finn growled.

Lance was virtually on the brink of exploding with anger.

"Your threats don't scare me!" He hissed sharply. Turning and facing him.

"Oh yeah?" Finn yelled. Throwing a punch across his jaw.

Lance retaliated and began to clench his fists.

"Oh no! No mutant powers! We're gonna' settle this the uncowardly way!" Finn bellowed. He dived and Lance, knocking him to the ground. Kicking him in the back, the head, the face.

Lance kicked his leg sharply, tripping him to the ground. Lance then felt the urge to punch him, to take his anger out on Finn, for all that Finn had put Kitty through.

He climbed on top of Finn, pinning him to the floor, then he pulled him up by his color and started thumping him, again and again.

"Stop it!" He heard Kitty yelling in the background.

He ignored her, he took Finn's scrawny neck in his hands and squeezed and shook as hard as he could. The crowd that had gathered around him was talking about him, it infuriated him more!

"Lance! Stop!" He could hear the fear in her voice, she was pounding hard on his back, trying to make him let go.

He wanted to do as she said. He hated to hear her so scared. But he was so angry, he just couldn't stop.

Finn kicked him hard in the stomach. Causing him to fall backwards into Kitty. She fell back into a hot dog stand. It toppled and she fell with it. Lance turned around to see her on the floor, leaning against the fallen cart. Mustard, Ketchup and onions all over her. She looked at him with wide eyes, full of horror and sorrow. She gazed around at the crowd who were pointing and laughing at her. Then she looked back at him, visible tears welling up in her eyes.

After regaining oxygen, Finn stood up and hobbled over to where Kitty was sat. He held out his hand and pulled her up. Then he wrapped his arm around her and limped as they turned around and walked the direction on the beach house.

_That FAKER! Lance hadn't even touched his leg!_

"Kitty!" Lance gasped.

She stopped walking and turned to look at him.

He stared back, not knowing what to do or say.

She narrowed her eyes and her eyebrows nearly met. She turned around again and carried on walking, huddling closer to Finn.

The voices of the crowd surrounded him.

"They ought to lock up people like you!"

"It makes you wonder how the parents raise them!"

"No good hooligan. He should go back where he came from!"

He screamed to himself. Covering his ears and tugging his hair. He looked around him. The whole place was a blur. The best thing he could thing of to do, was run. He ran the opposite way to Kitty and Finn, away from the crowd, away from the beach house.

He soon came to a large rock. Where it was silent, and the only light was the moon reflecting on the water.

He sat on the rock and grabbed his hair tightly. Yanking at it and even ripping some out. He was panting heavily from running so far and so quick. He closed his eyes and counted to ten. Breathing in…and out…in…and out…in…and out…

He took one deep breath and then gazed out into the water. Watching the calm waves glisten in the silver moonlight. He never thought he'd say this, but he wished that Quicksilver were there, or Blob, he wouldn't have even minded Toad. He just needed someone to talk to. Someone who he could even only half class as a friend.

He sat for hours, watching the moonlight, skimming stones on the water and watching their ripples. He decided to go back around two in the morning, the thought everybody would be in bed by then so couldn't kick up a fuss.

It was a pretty long walk back. He didn't really realize how far he'd actually run to get away from everybody.

He stepped through the door quietly, extremely surprised that then hadn't locked him out. Much to his disappointment, Em and Janey were sat on the sofa doing each others nails.

They stared and whispered when he walked past. Loud enough for him to hear.

"Oh, he didn't go and jump off a pier then!"

"You know he never does anybody any favors."

"Careful, we'd better be nice or he may try and kill us."

He ignored them and walked into his dorm, down to his room. Finn wasn't in there, which Lance was thankful for. He didn't know where he was, neither did he care.

He lay on his bed, and stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. All he could think of was that sorrowful, disappointed look that Kitty gave him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:**** Wahoo, another one!!!**

He woke up and gazed at his watch. 1:00pm. He hadn't got to sleep until 6.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Then looked over to Finn's bed. Empty.

He walked into the main area where everyone except Kitty was sitting. He ignored their glares and stares and walked into the kitchen, making himself a cup of coffee. He drank it in the kitchen, then washed up and walked out, back towards his dorm.

"Nice shiner Alvers." He head Finn snigger from behind the sofa. The other two girls were giggling too. "Now you look even more like the Hunchback of Notre Dame!"

"Oh yeah?" Lance had lost it. "Well I bet I gave you one too, let's see yours."

He walked and stood in front of the sofa, glaring at Finn. The right hand side of his cheek was red and blue and the corner of his lip was slightly swollen.

"You know what?" Lance said quietly. "You should keep that look, it's an improvement!"

He turned and walked away. Finn, Em and Janey sat quietly, staring at each other. None of them said anything.

When he got to the doors, he checked to see if they were looking, which they weren't, and he slipped down the girls' dorm.

He stood outside Kitty's room, took a deep breath, then knocked and walked in.

Kitty was laid on her bed, facing the ceiling. She frowned up at him as he walked in.

"Get out!" She spat. Rolling onto her side and facing the wall.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Lance said calmly.

Kitty scowled and stood up, pushing him. "I said Get out!"

"No, you blamed that whole thing on me last night didn't you?" Lance replied, raising his voice, but not shouting, in case Finn or the girls would hear.

Kitty just looked away.

"Didn't you?" Lance repeated.

She just glowered back at him.

"Thanks a lot Lance! You just had to start a fight didn't you! Finn asks me on a date to the fair, I ask you to come so that you could patch things up but no! You just couldn't contain yourself could you?"

"I'll take that as a yes, well that's just great Kitty! It's just peachy! I've just got to say that it's nice to know who your friends are and that they trust you!" Lance yelled back, closing the door.

"Well from where I was standing! You were the one attacking Finn! You had him pinned to the floor and you were throttling him! Just tell me Lance! If you hadn't had been stopped, if Finn didn't defend himself, how much further would you have gone? Hmm? Would you have just willingly killed him?" She shrieked at him.

"No…I mean…I don't know!" Lance bellowed back. "There's a lot of stuff that you don't know about him Kitty! I've sat back and put up with his crap just because I wanted what was best for you!"

"Oh, like maybe, he made out with Em?" Kitty replied.

Lance jumped back in surprise.

"Yeah, that's right Lance, Finn told me all about you threatening to lie to me about stuff like that!"

"Threatening to lie?"

"How could you stoop so low Lance? I thought you were better than this! Maybe you really are just a hood!" She hissed at him, hands on her hips.

Lance said nothing, he just glared at her in disbelief. Then he gave her a hurt look and looked down at the floor. Noticing a small, open, square packet. He picked it up, it was silver and had the name, 'Durex' written on it.

"Oh my god, Kitty you didn't!" He whispered.

She rolled her eyes and looked up to the ceiling.

"I don't really think it's any of your concern Lance."

He suddenly felt a rush of rage go through him. He sat on the bed and tugged at his hair. Breathing heavily and growling. He tried to calm down. He looked up at Kitty, who was glaring back down at him.

"W…Why? Why Kitty? You're fifteen years old! What makes you think that you're old enough to be sleeping around?" He tried to sound calm, but it still turned out more of a shout.

"Oh right, like you've never done it at all. Only Tabitha, Amara and apparently, you even tried it on with Mystique! Who are you to lecture me about sleeping around?"

That was it. Lance finally blew his top.

"Kitty! I'm a hood with no past, and no future! You've got two families! Your parents and the Xmen! You've got you're whole life ahead of you! You're smart enough to go to college, university and get a great well paid job. You're too smart to waste your life like this!"

Kitty stared at him with wide eyes. She looked insulted. She sat on the bed opposite him and sighed.

"I love him Lance," She said quietly. Her bottom lip quivered. "He loves me! Me! I thought that nobody could love me if they knew I was a mutant. All my life, I've been pushed away by everyone. My family, my schools, my friends. Then Finn comes along and…I just fell for him Lance!"

Lance listened, but refused to make eye contact.

"You don't know what it's like to be so lovesick about someone." She said, starting to sob.

"You have no idea." Lance muttered back.

"Before I met him Lance, nobody loved me in that way! Nobody cared about me the way that I wanted them to!"

"I did!" Lance yelled, rushing to his feet. He looked at her face and then looked back down at the floor.

"I'm sorry Kitty." He whispered and walked out of the room.

He stormed out of the girls' dorm and into his own. He heard Finn moving about in their room so decided to lock himself into the bathroom.

He sat on the bath ledge and took deep breaths.

"Remember the relaxation points that Wanda taught you!" He said to himself.

He breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth. He couldn't believe that he'd just said that!

He stared at himself in the mirror, gently touching the large black and blue bruise which Finn had placed on his left eye.

He jumped when he heard Kitty's voice.

"Lance? Are you i…Oh My God!!"

He quickly unbolted the door and rushed to his room where he saw Kitty standing agape in the doorway.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**** Uh oh, warning bells! The end is near! The end is coming! NOOO!**

"I can't believe you!" Lance heard Kitty yelling at Finn.

Kitty and Finn were in his room. Lance was sat in the main area. He'd decided to leave it up to Kitty, if she needed him, she would ask.

"Em was just…helping me with my suncream, like you did with Lance. You can't be mad at me for that!" He heard Finn yell back at her.

"With her _lips_? Oh, that's believable! How stupid do you take me for?" Kitty's voice entered the main area. She stormed the door, closely followed by Finn.

"Kit Kat!" Finn whined.

"Just don't Finn! I've seen who you are now!"

She burst into tears, Lance so desperately wanted to go over to her, well, he so desperately wanted to kick the crap out of Finn, but he wanted to be near Kitty.

He decided to let her deal with it on her own though, and that's what he was going to do.

Finn walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I made a mistake Kit Kat, I didn't want to hurt you because I love you so much." He said softly to her, kissing her face and neck as he did so.

Lance rolled his eyes, he didn't want to hear this. He stood up and walked out onto the beach.

Sitting on another rock, he sighed. _What does she see in that guy?_

He threw stones in the water. Attempting to take his mind from Kitty. Watching the ripples that the stones left in the water, he whished that he was back home. Thank God they were going home tomorrow.

He heard footsteps behind him, he glanced over. It was Kitty. She was walking over with her arms folded, like she was cold. She came over and perched on the rock next to him.

Lance threw another stone, she followed its path and gazed at the spot where it had landed in the water.

"I broke up with Finn." She said after a while.

Lance glanced at her sympathetically and then turned his attentions back to the water.

"I'm sorry." Kitty muttered. Lance looked back at her, confused.

"I should have believed you about him. You were right. About everything."

Lance just shrugged and once again, gazed back at the water.

"You know, it all like, makes sense now." She said, hugging her legs.

"What does?" He asked, still not looking at her.

"All the times we've fought, you never really made an effort to hurt me. And that one time, when Wanda joined you, you tried to get me out of the mall before I got hurt."

"Yeah, but you still didn't listen did you?" Lance laughed at her.

Kitty chuckled too and shook her head.

"It really gets in the way when you're in love with someone that you have to hate." He smiled and looked at her.

"I really am sorry though Lance." She told him, gripping onto his sleeve.

"I didn't know and…well I haven't been extremely nice to you over the last few days. You don't deserve it."

He smiled at her again and gazed back at the sea.

She stood up and walked behind him. Wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a sweet peck on the cheek.

Lance touched the spot where she had just kissed him.

"What was that in aid of?" He chuckled.

"I don't know, I just felt like doing it." Kitty laughed back. Hugging him tightly, almost strangling him.

"What were you both fighting over." She whispered in his ear, gently touching the side of his head, where his black eye was.

Lance took a deep breath.

"You."

Kitty sighed, and placed her head on his shoulder, watching the waves in the sea with him.

He felt her shivering on him. "C'mon, let's get you inside." He said softly. He stood up and put his arm around her, and they both walked happily into the beach house.

Lance slept in Kitty's room that night. He didn't feel up to facing Finn, so he slept in the bed opposite Kitty's.

He lay there, watching her sleep, listening to her breathing, and sat up. She looked so peaceful, his own sleeping beauty, although he didn't plan to wake her. He leant over and gently kissed her forehead. She rolled over and smiled into her pillow, grunting and sighing. Lance just guessed that she was having a dream, he could spend the rest of the night watching her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

They all had to wake up pretty early in the morning to get on the coach. They all scurried around, trying to gather their things. Finn and Lance were trying as hard as they could to stay clear from each other, although it was pretty tough, due to the fact that they shared the same room.

This wasn't really a problem though, Lance just played on the piano one last time. Kitty even sat next him and watched at one point.

On the coach, Lance sat where he did on the way down, right in the middle. Only this time, Kitty sat right at his side, playing with him, laughing with him and talking with him.

Lance could feel the burning of Finn's glare on his back, but he didn't care at all. Kitty was no longer Finn's _property._

"Okay then! Who's up for next year's holiday?" Mr. Greene asked from behind the wheel. The three at the back groaned.

"I'm up for anything if you're with me." Kitty whispered into Lance's ear.

"Does this mean we're together now then?" Lance asked hopefully.

Kitty thought, chewing her tongue.

"I don't know. Do you want to be with me like.. After how horrid I was to you?"

"I can't believe you just asked that." Lance put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's all I've wanted since I met you." He whispered to her as he placed his head on hers. "_Kit Kat!"_

Kitty slapped him playfully for mocking her ex's pet name for her. He just laughed and held her tightly.

Kitty had fallen asleep on his shoulder by the time they'd arrived on the school grounds. Lance gazed out of the window and gulped when he noticed Logan standing there, waiting for her. By the look of it, he had brought the oldest looking car in history.

Logan noticed Lance in the window and then noticed Kitty resting on him. He did not look amused. Lance smiled at him nervously and waved, he stopped very quickly when Logan's evil stare began to freak him out more.

He gave her a peck on the cheek as he tried to wake her up.

"Kitty! Sweetie!" He whispered. "Come on, wake up, we're back and you're teacher's really scaring me."

She mumbled a bit then her eyes flickered open and she gazed up at him with her gorgeous blue eyes.

Then she looked out of the window.

"Great! He's decided to embarrass us and pick us up! And in that horrid car?!" She whined, standing up when the coach stopped. "He threatened to do this is we didn't tidy our rooms before we left."

Lance laughed.

"Times like that when I'm glad we don't live with adults."

They stepped out of the coach, Kitty went to join Logan, while Lance offered to get her bags for her. He wanted to let Kitty calm Logan down before he got face to face with him.

"Kitty!" He heard Finn calling her. Lance watched as Finn ran over to her, he looked pretty pissed off. He looked like he was yelling at her. A wide grin appeared on Lance's face when Logan placed a cautioning hand on Finn's shoulder, the blades in his hands zooming out. Finn looked up and gave a cheesy smile.

"Sorry," was all he could muster. He soon scampered. Kitty and Logan were soon joined by Evan, Bobby and Jamie. Who all seemed pretty bummed that Logan had kept his promise.

Lance walked to Kitty's side after he received their bags. All four of them were gazing at him, Kitty's arm around his made it less uncomfortable for him.

"Do you want a ride home?" Lance asked her, trying to free her from her embarrassing punishment.

She looked at Logan pleadingly. He growled and glowered at Lance.

"Straight Home! No stopping for any funny business Bub! And trust me…We don't take kindly to hoods who let down members of our team!"

"He's not a hood!" Kitty hissed at Logan, Lance smiled down at her, then looked back at Logan.

"Don't worry Sir, I'll get her home safely." He beamed.

Logan muttered something under his breath and walked over to his old banger of a car.

Evan, Jamie and Bobby whined and moaned as they too, tried to get out of having to go home in it.

Lance put his arm over Kitty and they both walked over to his jeep. Only to find the rest of the brotherhood occupying the seats.

"Out!" Lance growled at them.

"Aww c'mon yo, we need a ride!" Toad whined.

"Yeah, you're not just ditching us for some girl are you?" Blob added, gesturing towards Kitty.

Lance looked at her and she shrugged at him, still smiling.

"Fine." He sighed. "Toad! Backseat now! But I'm warning you! Any funny business and I'm turning this jeep around and dropping you out!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

The brotherhood challenged that threat and ended up being kicked out on the highway.

When Lance pulled up at the institute, Logan was waiting at the door. Lance stopped by the gate and helped Kitty get out her bags.

"He really is daunting." Lance whispered to her, leaning against his jeep. "I swear that guy needs councilling."

Kitty glanced over at Logan and then giggled.

"Well, I'd better go before he comes over and tries to warn you off." She said to him.

They shared a hug and kiss before noticing Logan starting to walk over. That was enough of a warning for Lance, he gave Kitty one last kiss and hopped onto his jeep.

While he was driving, he tried to calculate what he actually thought of the holiday. Despite being yelled at, beaten and blamed for everything, he'd got what he'd wanted for so long.

He'd finally decided by the time he got to the brotherhood's house.

That was the best holiday ever!


End file.
